Forever Young
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Slade wasn't the first to think of Robin as a replacement. NOT SLASH sorry fokes. warrning pain and suffering


Ok this story was inspired by Wdjina's story eternal pain? I think. Well any way here it goes let's see how it goes.

Forever Young

Chapter One

Slade wasn't the first to think of Robin as his replacement, in fact he was surprisingly late to that party. Robin shuttered it had been six years ago when those mad men had grabbed him right out from the JLA's nose. When they had found him Robin was half way gone. They had stopped the procedure at once and by some medical were able to keep Robin in the land of the living.

Batman had poured over the date they had gathered when the rescued Robin. He had read the notes over, and over at least a hundred times. He didn't like what they told him. If left in the state Robin was currently in he would die, but complete what they had done and he would never age over 11.

Robin looked over the Sky line of Jump city. Finally they came up with a compromise if given the serum very slowly and over a great prior of time. Robin would be able to age but the price of it would be he would be in constant pain. Every does caused more pain than the last but in order to survive Robin endured.

He never told the titans about the pain. At first it was because he felt he couldn't trust them then Slade came into the picture. After all the parallels Robin couldn't give them another. Robin grabbed his chest tonight it would end. To night he would finally stop the years of pain and be what the scientists wanted the perfect solider.

Robin made his way back in to the tower. Batman was going to pick him up any minute at the front. He saw Beast Boy along the way down. Beast boy pulled him aside.

"Dude, You feeling ok? You look really pale maybe you should call off your Father-son fun week?"

Robin shook his head "no I'll be fine." Robin lied knowing that if even this tiniest thing went aerie he would most likely flat line.

"You sure?"

Robin nodded. All the other Titans saw what Beast Boy saw their leader was fading and fading fast. Raven watched as the black Bat-mobile appeared in the garage next to the T-car. Her eyes narrowed as the Dark Knight stepped out of the car.

"He better be better when he comes back." She hissed, she didn't like it how every time Robin came back from his excursions with his father he was worse then before. Every time he got better he left and got worse again.

"He should be." Batman replied.

Robin walked through the door, holding a back pack in one hand. "Hey." Robin said trying to keep the weariness out of his voice.

"You ready?" Batman asked acting like he was taking Robin on a camping trip or something.

Robin nodded and started to walk over to the car. Starfire hugged Robin from behind. Only Batman saw the pain in the Boy's face.

"Please Robin be safe." She said to his back. "Come back to us."

Robin turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine Star. I'm only going to be gone a week it will pass like that" he snapped his fingers. She nodded solemnly.

Robin got in the car and it sped off. Batman looked over at his son. "How are you really feeling Dick?"

Robin gave him a wake smile "I feel like I'm dying on the inside. But I guess that's normal."

Batman leaned over and took Robin's hand. "I'm so sorry. I should've-"

"There was nothing you could have done. Can we talk about something else, please."

"OK, so who's the cute red head?"

The rest of the drive went like that talking about normal teen stuff. The ride wasn't long Batman was just going far enough that the titans wouldn't find the car. He parked it and walked over to Robin's side of the car. Robin was now too weak to stand up so Batman carried him. In a moment they sanding on the deck of the watch tower.

Not many people were there so no one bothered, Batman. Not that they did often. The room was all set up a bed in the middle with restraints. Martian Manhunter was there too checking the date very for the last time. Batman laid Robin on the soft bed and took off his boots and gloves.

"Is he ready?" asked the Manhunter.

Batman nodded "as ready as he'll ever be."

"Good, you may want to leave. The last time's going to be the worst."

"No" Batman shook his head. "I need to be here."

"Ok." Said the Martian. He pulled out a few syringes. Batman grimaced at he watched the other man administered the shots. Robin lurched in pain as the last one started to take effect.

Pain, Robin had lived in it since he was eleven but it was nothing to how he felt now. It was like ice had taken the place of muscle and Fire had replaced his very blood. Out of a need to hold something he had grabbed Batman's cape and held it tight. It ripped a little but Robin didn't let go.

He stomach lurched making Robin pull against the restraints in the urge to double over. He couldn't of cores but that didn't' keep him from trying. The first wave of pain subsided Robin could feel the sweat on his brow. He looked up to the ceiling. That was too easy he thought right before a new wave hit.

Robin couldn't remember how long he had been there. He had to keep awake for the entire thing. It could've been minutes to days for all Robin could care. To him it was never ending pain. It racked his body without sympathy. After the first hour Robin had given up trying not to scream. People in distant part of the watch tower could hear the little bird's screeches. Wonder Woman had to cover her ears to block out the noise. And through this entire Batman stayed at his son's side. He couldn't leave even if he couldn't stop the pain.

When the serum hit the brain Robin truly felt like he was dying. Everything when black then nothing could be heard. Then everything came back harsh and new. Then all the pain stopped and Robin fell into a deep sleep. Batman had been there for the whole thing now he was tiered Superman helped his old friend to his room.

Wonder Woman in turn picked Robin up and took him to another room where with a wet cloth cleaned Robin's skin of all his sweat. She looked at the burses that the restraints had made. The watched as they quickly disappeared. Robin woke up a day later feeling hunger and tiered.

He had been moved to Wayne Manor in his sleep and found his old bed to be the best thing at the moment.

Slade read what the screen in front of him. His face in horror someone had tried to make another him. Another super solider ! He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good? Should I keep it going? Or just stop here you tell me. Please read and Rate!


End file.
